What happened last night?
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Raven loses her memory of last night. What happened!
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

It was early one morning when Raven woke up and had the funniest feeling ever. She felt like she had been sleeping forever and still she was tired. She felt sad for some reason and her memory of the night before was vague. She got up to shower, but on the way she looked at herself in the mirror and saw a stranger. The stranger had regular looking skin and pink pajamas and was smilling. It was Raven, but it wasn't Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

Why in the world was she waring those pajamas? What had happened to her face?

"Did i get wasted last night?" she asked herself, but she covered her mouth because it was not her voice. well... it was her voice but it was not the same monotonus tone she usually used. It was high and happy.

Another thing, she had dark circles under her eyes, wait! could it be? she had eye liner under her eyes, smudged from sleeping with it on.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Uh," Raven started. What should she do? she didn't want anyone to see her like this, "I'm about to take a shower, " she tried to lower her voice pitch, "Go away!"

"Raven?" came from outside the door. It was Beastboy.

"Pee on a tree please." She said.

"No. i don't have to go, i just wanted to say sorry for last night. I should have known something like that would have happeened." Raven had bo idea what he was talking about.

All she could think to say was: "Apology accepted." and asume Beastboy had done something bad the previous night and was now appologizing. But Raven couldn't think of something so bad that he would apologize.

"Really?" Beastboy asked hopefully, "I didn't think you would have cooled off this fast." he breathed a loud sigh of relief that Raven could hear through the door.

"Um, yeah. Okay, you can leave now, i kinda want to shower." She said with a hint of annoyace she couldn't find earlier.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Talk to you later, if you want to talk." He said, his voice fading as he walked away.

"Sure." Raven replied, just to get rid of him so she copuld try to remeber what had happened last night.

But she couldn't remember the night before. all she could remeber was a vivid dream she had. Actually she didn't remember the dream either. She just remebered that it felt so real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took long. Please dont forget to review or i might forget to upload.**

**thank toYoungTitan213, Silver Azure, FelynxTiger, and nudgepleaseshutup for reviewing. and queenskellington if you dont like this dont review. i hate it when people tell me they hate my stuff.**

After showering Raven got dressed in her uniform. It felt kind of different for some reason. It was extra soft and looked pressed too. She still didn't know how her skin had gotton to look so normal. But she sort of liked it. The way she looked was almost...pretty.

She tried to stay in her room, which was hard because she was getting bored surprisingly fast. Another surprise was that there was no knock on her door from anyone. No Beastboy asking if she wanted to play a game or something, no Starfire wanting to go to the mall, no Robin asking if she was okay. Normally this would be a good thing but today she wanted some excuse to talk to someone, she was so bored. Not even meditating, or reading books could sooth her loneliness.

Convincing herself that maybe everyone was gone, she finaly stepped out of her room. She half expected to hear a clock ticking because it was so quiet. She winced as the floor creaked beneath her feet. As she approached the door to the living room her mind was racing. And without even thinking she opened the door and walked in.

Beastboy was quietly eating his tofu. Robin was peacefully reading the paper. Starfire sat petting Silkie. And cyborg was doing some technical work on the computer.


	4. Chapter 4

**YoungTitan213,**

**"Hmm...everything seems eerily normal...everything that is, except Raven herself.." :) that is awesome**

**FelynxTiger,**

**thanks for sticking with this story::))(double smiles) give yourself a mental gold star**

None of them even acknowledged that shed walked in. She got out a cup for some tea-the cup had a strange star shaped crack in it- and put some water on. She sat next to Beastboy who was just finishing his non dairy milk.

Looking over her shoulder, Raven noticed Starfire was giving her dirty looks. Robin was watching her and Starfire over the top of his paper.

"Hey?" Beastboy said.

"What?" Raven replied back.

"I hope you really do forgive me for last night. It got totally out of control." He said seriously.

"To be honest," Raven said "I don't really remember what happened."

Beastboy was shaking his head, "You don't have to say that. I know what i did was wrong and I'm sorry. I just want to know that you can forgive me and we can get over this, which i wont be able to do if you never really forgave me."

Giving up quickly raven said, "You're forgiven." in a serious tone.

Beastboy sighed and left.

Robin then came up and sat by her.

"Raven i hope you know that i still want to get married." He said in a low voice.

"To who?" Raven asked with mild curiously.

"What? I- To you, Raven!" He said like it was obvious.

"What?" She said in the loudest voice she had ever used.

Cyborg looked up from whatever he was doing. Silkie crawled out of Starfire's hands and Starfire didn't even notice.

"Since when did anything ever happen between us?" Raven said rather loudly again. She was standing and shaking from aggravation.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked in an almost arguing tone of voice, "We've been engaged for a whole year! Your telling me you don't remember?" Robins voice turned into an echo as everything around Raven went dark.

Her eyes were closed. She opened them.

There was Robin.

"So you don't know?" He asked.

"No!" Raven cried desperately.

Robin put his hands up and took a step back, "Calm down its just a remote."

"Wha..." She said, but Robin wasn't listening.

"Hey Cyborg?" he was calling down the hall now, "Raven doesn't know where the TV remote is either. I think we lost it." He walked out to the hall and the door closed behind him.

Then Raven was alone.

"Whats going on?" she asked out loud. One minute she was in the most strange situations of her life and now she was calmly sitting drinking tea-

"When did i pour this?" she said,"I though the water was still heating up."

While she wondered more about what had just happened. Beastboy came in. Raven didn't notice.

"Hello."

"Ah!" Raven yelped before she dropped her tea cup from fright.

"Sorry," Beastboy said and he bent down and picked up the pieces of the cup, "Didn't mean to scare you," he had to reach between Raven's legs to get some of the pieces and he fumbled for them awkwardly,"I'll fix this."Beastboy said, indicating the broken cup.

Raven snapped out of her trance, "You better." She said more angrily than she had meant to. She left as Beastboy pulled out some glue and began to fix Raven's tea cup.

**DESPITE what you now know this is still RAVEN/BEASTBOY i repeat RAVEN/BEASTBOY still.**


	5. Chapter 5

Running to her room, Raven ran right into Starfire, who had a cheery smile and wide beaming eyes.

"Hello Raven! To where are you going?"

"My room. Leave me alone." Raven said rudely.

She walked on past Starfire who said, "Oh...Okay. Perhaps another time then?" But by then Raven couldn't even hear her.

Back in her room Raven consulted her books to figure out what had just happened.

"Here we are." She said to herself. She had come upon a spell that she could only use once. She could go back in time six and re-live her recent past, but if she used the spell, it would never work again for her. Being in such the confused state she was in she decided it was worth it to use it now.

"sohtniz noirtem htareza!" she spoke the spell.

**made a new pole that could affect this story so u might wanna do it. Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

"sohtniz noirtem htareza!" she spoke the spell.

Raven closed here eyes apprehensively, but nothing happened. She frantically flipped throughout the pages of her book for the answer.

" ok let's see here blah blah blah, the spell will not work if the user's future self has already used it. Ok so what does this mean?" She asked herself out loud.

"What does what mean?" Beastboy, who had just came into Raven's room without permission, asked.

A startled Raven accidentally ripped off half of the page she was reading.

She tried to suppress her anger. Anger at herself for ripping one of her priceless books, anger at Beastboy for entering her room without even knocking and scaring her half to death, frustration for everything that had happened since she had woken up that morning- if it even was still the same day, even the same year for that matter- and finally her deep helplessness because for once she wasn't the one with the answers. The built up emotions were too much and Raven started to shake. She looked away from Beastboy as the hot tears began to escape.

"Is something wrong?" he asked half concerned and half scared for his life.

"Get out" she said low and gruffly. She was still trying to hold everything back.

"Sorry I just-"

"Get out now!" she screamed and turned to him. Beastboy was met by four glowing red eyes.

(((...)))

Mwa hahahaha! What a crazy plot! Anyways you readers I love reviews even if you just wanna say hi.

-LLTT


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm sorry last chapter turned out as a big blob and was kinda hard to read but I have a lot of difficulties in working entirely from my iPod touch and there's just too many complications for me to guarantee they will all be layed out normal like. I also have no means of fixing a story once it is up so please don't try to correct my grammar unless I make a lifethreatening mistake. Love, LLTT (((...))) ...Suddenly Beastboy was met by four glowing red eyes. "Raven, come on now, don't forget who you are." he said nervously backing away slowly. "GET OU-" Silence. Dead silence. Beastboy peered around the room curiously. Raven had dissapeAred. Just plain vanished. "Raven? Hmm. She must have telepOrted someplace else." Beastboy said, whistling like a suspicious man as he backed out of her room. (((...))) "And that's why Tamaranians do not believe in the power of duct tape." Starfire had just been saying when Beastboy walked in, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Starfire I- I- never mind." robin said with a sigh. Cyborg saw Beastboy and said, "yo snot man! What's up? You look like you could use some waffles." he said jokingly. "Never mind the waffles," Beastboy said, not interested in the slightest, " Have any of you guys seen Raven? I was just-" "What did you do this time?" robin asked. "Nothing!" Beastboy lied, " well I don't think I did anything, at least... Anyways she just got angry and, you know,'lost control' if you know what I mean And I just tried to calm her down and then- Poof!" Beastboy concluded. Everyone was just staring at him warily. "She, poofed? Like poofed away?" Robin questioned. "your sure he didn't mean she poofed like exploded or something?" cyborg suggested. "No No No!" Beastboy said, " She's gone have you seen her? I just want to make sure she's okay, she was pretty mad." he rubbed the back of his neck remembering the fear he had felt when raven looked at him earlier, eyes a- blazing red. "I have not seen her since the yesterday." Starfire reported. "She hasn't been here man" cyborg said. "just give her some time. You can talk to her when she comes back." robin said plainly. Beastboy walked away, they were no helP. " you should have seen her " Beastboy said under his breath so that no one heard, "we have no way of knowing if she'll come back this time." his voice was rough when he said the last two words. It was true that Raven always came back, but this time was different, she had never seemed to be thAt angry at Him. never as angry as she had been this time. (((...))) The end... Of the beginning. Now that you guys are confuzzled and have no Idea what is going on I can start some explanations. If you haven't caught it yet, Raven has mysteriously jumped through to someplace where her life is different, it coyly be the future or it could be an alternate dimension of some sort. Either way in this different place Raven is engaged to robin which is totAlly whack! And just this chapter raven jumps through time again! Only nobody knows it! Anyways I'll updated by Friday cuz then it's spring break so I will be on writing break too. Love ya, LLTT 


	8. Chapter 8:Who are I?

so I figured out how to fix my spacing problem. I just have to write in HTML code! But then another problem occurred! Fanfiction error type two was giving me he'll and I couldn't edit my stories. But it turns out there are a lot of people having that same problem this past week and someone had the answer. You need to replace the word properties with the word content in the URL.

Once again Raven opened her eyes and found herself in a new scene. She didn't recognize the ceiling she was staring at, and laid motionless in a bed she had never seen before in what appeared to be the middle of the night. She decided the best thing to do would be to find someone who could tell her basic things like the date and maybe what the hell she was doing there, but just as she lifted her hand to pull back her covers she heard breathing.

The breathing of the person next the her.

Frozen with fright she stayed there listening to the rhythm of the other persons breath. She recognized it, but she didn't want it to be true. Inching her view across the blackness of the room she strained her eyes to see his figure, and sure enough it was he, the person she'd dreaded would be there.

"Robin!" she gasp/whispered/yelped. She fell backwards out of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud that woke up Robin.

It was then that Raven noticed she was wearing white lace lingerie and she quickie tried to cover herself with her petite hands.

"Raven?" he mumbled, drowsy from sleep. He made to get up out of the bed.

then Raven had to cover her eyes instead of her body because she discovered that Robin was, in fact, naked and he let his package hang out as if he didn't care that she could see it.

"I-I" she stuttered as she tried to find a door while maintaining her hand over her eyes, "- have to go," she found a handle and flung it open triumphantly and felt her way out," to the ladies room!" she finished.

"But thats the door to the hallway not the bathroom!" robin called after her, but she was too far away to hear him by then.

Raven ran down the unfamiliar hallway, not sure what her plan was. But before she had time to think, a boy, probably around three or four years of age came wandering along, sucking his thumb innocently.

"mama?" he said, and Raven just stared at that boy wide eyed. That little pale- skinned, purple-eyed, spiky black-haired boy who just stared back calmly."

"I'm not -" she started but she was cut off by two hands that covered her mouth and pulled her into a closet with some force because Raven was struggling to get free.

"Stop making this difficult and look at me!" the remarkably unmistakable voice of the other person yelled into her ear.

the person who had pulled Raven into the closet turned the light on and raven turned around to see who it was, by she found herself staring at herself, or someone who happened to look exactly like her.

"Who-Who-" Raven stuttered.

you." Her counterpart finished her sentence, "I am you. The possible future you. You can call me Raven or Mrs. Grayson."

"You married Robin, no! Wait! That means I married him too!" raven said.

"let me tell you it was the worst mistake of my life! I've tried everything to undo it!"

"what's that supposed to mean?" a shocked raven asked," I mean, you married him in the first place! What went so wrong?"

Future Raven sighed, "It was never supposed to go this far."

Raven said, "What do you mean?"

"I'm hopelessly in love with Beastboy, and have been for years, but it took me until just recently to learn that, and what's worse, he loves me back.

end of chapter 8.

ooh! I love this chapter! But sadly not as many people reviewed ch 7 as much as people did ch6. Maybe it was because of the spacing issue( which I have fixed with chapter 6 and will soon fix with chapter7 as well). Either way I hope you guys liked this one too!

Toodles!(translation: review or Beastboy mysteriously falls( gets pushed) off a cliff by an unknown villain( me ).

LLTT


	9. Chapter 9

okay, I'm in a good mood so Beastboy will live... For now. He may not be so lucky next time.

Our Raven was shocked, and somewhat appalled that her future self was romantically involved with two of the guys from her team.

"But, but-"

"raven," her future self sighed, "I know this is a lot to take in but we've got to hurry. I don't know when you'll jump through time again. You see, I tried to use a spell to send me back in time, but part of the page where I found it had been ripped out. So I just guessed on it and it went wrong. It sent my past self jumping back and forward. So all I could do was wait for you to show up. I've been waiting for years."

Raven, still processing the fact the she had married Robin and was in love with beastboy, interrupted, "I am not attracted to Robin. And I'm most certainly not attracted to Beastboy!"

"Raven, stop." Future Raven said, grasping her younger counterpart's shoulders, " I know that you don't think you could ever love Beastboy but please just think about it. Think of the good times you've had with him. Think of all he does for you. How he makes you smile when you think of him, alone where you know your emotions can harm no one but you."

for a moment, Raven's face was a look of remembrance, but it quickly turned to anger,"You don't know who I am. I am Raven, and I can never have feelings for anyone. You and I are different. You can feel, and we cannot be the same person." Raven said and crossed her arms.

The older Raven looked at her with pity, "Raven, you alone are in control of what you feel. I know this because I am you. I have lived through everything that you will live through up until this point in our life! I wish I could give you proof!"

" then prove it!"

Future Raven sighed, "I know all the truths about yourself that you yearn for. There are so many things that i could tell you but i just can't because there are rules about what you can and cant say to a person from the past. I can't prove it. But if you would just trust me, all I need is your cooperation."

Raven just folded her arms, " I am not attracted to either of them."

the older Raven sighed, giving up. She spoke solemnly, "You won't help me, then I won't help you." and with that she left Raven alone in an unfamiliar closet in an unfamiliar time.

"Thanks a lot, Mrs Grayson, now you're past self is stuck here." Raven grumbled.

But just as she was speaking she jumped through another gap in time.

Things began to appear around her. First the large room, the exercise equipment, then a green figure. Suddenly she was in the scene. It appeared that she had gone forward. Beastboy looked much older.

"... Raven," he said while boxing a punching bag with all his strength, "It's so difficult with the kids and Terra and Robin and stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked curiously. She realized that at this point in time she must have been talking to Beastboy about something, she didn't know what. But they were alone and did he just say Terra?

Remembering the blonde brought back painful memories to Raven. She hated Terra because she really had trusted her, but Terra betrayed them. She got angry because she really never loved Beastboy. She was just using him. And in Ravens time Beastboy still mourned her all the time.

"Raven." Beastboy said, appearing next to Raven, "We've dug ourselves too deep to undo what we did. I know you want to be nice but I think our best bet would be to do what I said earlier."

"Which is...?" Raven prompted.

Beastboy turned slightly red then turned to continue punching the bag and said, "You heard it the first time."

Raven was getting annoyed by this future Beastboy but before she could say anything she was pulled into a hallway.

"Let go of- mffh!" Raven screamed but someone put a hand over her mouth, which Raven bit.

"oww! Since when do we bite people?" it was future Raven.

"You!" raven pointed at her.

"It's okay, I won't bother you with my problems. I'm just here to send you back to your time, which is about a year before I married Robin." She said."

"Which won't happen to me." Raven said, "Nothing will happen with Beastboy either."

"you forget that it will. Like it or not this is your future. I am gaining memories as we speak of this exact conversation only Im in your place. If that's not proof enough, you are thinking about terra right now. And for your information she is married to Beastboy right now."

Raven didn't believe her ears. Beastboy had let her back into his life after what she did?

"no," raven mumbled under his breath.

Her future self suddenly grasped her own head, as if in pain.

"What is it?" Raven asked, shaking the older girl gently by the shoulders.

"Getting... Memories... Tons." she said, still holding her head, her eyes clamped shut, " you... Will come home and no one will know you were gone... You tell them what you saw and how ridiculous you think it all was. Everyone is laughing with you, saying it was one crazy dream you musta had. Beastboy is laughing too but you notice him leave the room. Shortly after you look for him, but he is no where to be found. You go to your room and find... A note."

end of chapter nine.

I hope this is a bit longer than the other chapters. I've had the beginning part for a few weeks but I never got down to it so I merged it with what I had for chapter ten to make it a bit longer. I guess there was a lot of dialogue this chapter and not much action. That should change with the next chapter. Keep reeding, keep reviewing and keep smiling. Here's a challenge:

If this chapter gets at least ten reviews, Raven will discover her feelings for Beastboy next chapter. If it's less than ten, you will have to put up with her stubborn 'not attracted to Beastboy' attitude for another few chapters.

-LLTT


	10. Chapter 10: RAVEN MAKES IT HOME!

Future Raven stood up, still rubbing her temples, "Okay we have one shot at sending you back and sticking you to you correct time which is a little more than a year before Robin and I get married. And we have to hurry, if you are here to long your way of thinking could be altered, and it would be a hell of a mess. Not to mention I could disappear and then you'd be anchored here."

Raven shook her head, "Now that doesn't make sense. When this all first started, I spoke to a future version of Robin and he told me that we had been engaged for a year. Does he just propose out of the blue?" Raven asked.

The older Raven thought for a moment, carefully choosing the correct ting to say, "No, I'm sending you back to around a year before you FIRST get married. You were in the part of our timeline when it was a year before myself and Robin's second marriage." Young Raven's jaw hit the floor. Did she just find out that she will marry Robin twice?

"How does it happen the first time?" Raven asked in mild anger.

Older Raven sighed and shook her head, "I really shouldn't tell you. It's against the unspoken rules of time travel," she paused and thought for a moment, then said, "I have an idea. If you promise you'll follow a plan I have prepared for you when you return, I will tell you what happens, answer your questions."

Young Raven narrowed her eyes, wary of herself answering questions. She knew herself, and it wasn't like herself to answer anything, nevertheless, she agreed, "Fine. I'll follow your plan." Raven said, allowing her suspicion to show in her voice.

Future Raven raised an eyebrow, "Alright, shoot. Whadya want to know?"

"When And how does mine and Robin's relationship start?" Raven inquired.

Future Raven gave a faint smile, "Well, Beastboy will run away to Las Vegas, where he knows Terra is because he feels unwanted on the team. You and Robin will go after him about a year later, because you need his help, and you know what Vegas does to you... Well, you and Robin will get drunk somehow, I think we were trying to get information out of someone who kept buying us drinks, then Robin will get drugged by a gay guy and then, we wake up with a marriage license taped to my butt. At first, we try to get an annulment, but couldn't for some dumb reason so we had to get a divorce, we did and then..." she trailed off. He eyes softened and she rested her eyes on the floor in a sad manor. Her lip wavered, "Then I found out I was pregnant. I was 4 months along when I found out. I noticed when I started showing. I knew I had missed my periods, but I never thought..." she sighed, "we were going to keep it. And Robin asked me if I would marry him again when I was 7 months along. He wanted to be married to the mother of his child. So we got engaged, but the baby... Didn't make it. He died when he was a week old.

"By then, Beastboy was back, and he had Terra with him. He asked her to marry him but she turned him down. They broke up on the day the baby died. This is when my feelings for Beadtboy began. We had both lost what we had loved. I loved the baby, even though he wasn't planned, after he died I was overcome by depression. Beastboy had lost Terra when she first died, and she rejected him now that she was back. We grew close because we had that in common. But all the while I grew closer with Robin too. He was grief stricken as well when we lost the baby. I eventually thought I truly loved Robin, but Beastboy was in love with me. I still couldn't help be sad about my baby. Robin couldn't either. It was his idea, that since we were still getting married, and since we loved each other, and since we had put so much into it the first time, we should try for a second baby. That's when I started having doubts. Robin and I were trying for a baby, and it hadn't been two years since the night in Las Vegas. Things were going to fast. I felt like there was pressure on me to marry Robin and have a kid because of what we had gone through. Well, I had told all this to Beastboy one day when we were alone in the tower, just to get it off my chest. And, well, things happened, and I am not proud of it, but I don't regret it either. I had sex with Beastboy. And then I made him promise not to tell Robin, which he agreed to because he would do anything for me. But I was still going to marry Robin. I got pregnant again, and me an Robin got married and everyone came. Then I found out I was having twins. I was thrilled, but nervous, because I realized the Beastboy could be the father.

"Robin never knew. Then I had the twins, they were fraternal, a boy and a girl. The girl looked like me and the boy looked like Robin. I was so happy because Robin was he father, but then as they grew, I started to notice things about the girl. She had light, bright blue eyes, and the boy had dark, vibrant ones. I know that fraternal twins aren't supposed to be identical looking especially in boy girl twins, but the girl didn't look one bit like Robin at all. And when she was a year old, she had thin Carmel colored hair, was very bony, and had ver prominent freckles. She didn't even look like me anymore. And the boy had thick black hair and no freckles, he was looked healthier and was first to learn anything. I was worried so I secretly took them to a specialist who confirmed that both had my DNA, but only the boy had Robin's. That's when I realized the mistake I had made. I knew then that I had screwed up my life beyond repair so I thought I would just go back in time, but it didn't work out right and you got sent forward instead." She inhaled deeply and let out a long breath.

Raven was staring at the ground, she refused to believe everything she heard, "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! That only happens in books!" Raven exclaimed.

Her counterpart grabbed her by the shoulders, "You promised me you would go back in time and carry out the plan I give you! Please if it wasn't crazy then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"If YOU weren't crazy then we wouldn't even be in this situation!" rRaven shouted. She huffed and rubbed her temples, "How bout this for a plan, I go back in time and make sure this never happens. It's that simple."

"Raven, look, I know I screwed up my- I mean, our life. So I get that you would blame it on me, but you have to get it into your unchangeable mind that we are one and the same," Raven sighed at her older self's words, future Raven continued, "Now listen, the only way we can be sure that things will change, the only way to send you back, and the only way to prevent Beastboy from leaving is for you to get your head into a state of mind that won't let him go. You have to know that you will stop him before he ever reaches Las Vegas. I can't tell you what to, I don't remember how I or Beastboy acted back then, but you do. Think of something that would make him stay, anything that might make him reconsider. As soon as you think of something you have to feel in your soul that that is your future, and then time will change so that I never use the time travel spell and therefor you never get sent through time and you end up some time in your life, close to when this first began and it will be like it never happened." Future Raven clasped her hands together in a pleading way.

A moment went by and Raven just stared at the ground. He future self was worried she had pushed her over the edge by telling her everything, but then, Raven looked up," I'll do it." she closed her eyes. She swam through her memories and thoughts, focus only on what Beastboy would react to. As she pushed her mind harder, she pressed her eyelids together harder and her chakra began to glow. She began to rise off the ground and her whole body became increasingly illuminated, until the scene around her apparently disintegrated and a new one began to form.

TT...TT

Raven slowly opened up her eyes. It was dark, and quiet. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted and she realized she was in her own room.

"It worked!" Raven whisper-shrieked.

She looked at her clock, 4 am. Kind of early, but she really wanted to see her friends, and be sure that her future really had changed. She slid out of bed and threw on one of her uniforms. She pushed a red button on a panel beside her door.

"Everybody meet in the living now! I have to tell you all something!" Raven spoke urgently. She teleported herself to the living room and strange as it seems, she waited eagerly for their arrival.

The end, for now.

okay so important news for this story and my entire account. I am going to quit fanfiction for good by the end of this year. Now before you you throw a good riddance party for me, I'm just letting you know that my stories will probably keep getting updated by someone other than me. I don't have anyone yet but I promise it will be someone who is an ok writer. For more info on my writing retirement, and to find out what you can do to help me, check out my profile, or pm me.


End file.
